Dreaming Wide Awake
by RavenclawSweetheart8
Summary: "Do you still dream Ariadne?" Arthur asked casually, glancing up from the research papers. She nodded slightly. "Sometimes…." "What do you dream of?" "I—" Ariadne blushed. "I can't tell you that."  Rated T for language and implied themes


AN- I own nothing, Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan and WB Studios. I had fun writing this, they're such an adorable couple. Enjoy~

* * *

"_Ariadne."_

_She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. They were in a small hotel room, the soft lighting from the table lamps illuminating the room cast dramatic shadows around them._

_"Arthur, I—"He pushed his lips to hers, silencing her._

_"Shh." He whispered as he pulled away. Grasping her hand in his, he pulled her toward the cheap hotel room's standard sized bed. It wasn't amazing, he decided, but it would do._

_Pulling her towards him once more, he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her along her jaw line. _

_"Arthur, I'm serious." She shivered, pulling away slightly. "We can't…" She faltered. He was looking at her again. _Oh god, those eyes….

_She shook her head. "What about Cobb?" _

"_What about him?" Arthur murmured, nuzzling her cheek._

_"Won't you…" She shivered, as his hands slid down her back. "Won't you get in trouble? We're co-workers."_

_"Cobb doesn't give a damn, sweetheart." Ariadne froze. _Sweetheart…. _Arthur pulled her towards him once more, and this time, she let him. _

* * *

There was a loud pounding coming from the front room. "Ariadne!" Startled, Ariadne sat up, suppressing a yawn as she reached for her phone. _6:49_ "Shit," She murmured. Blinking, she walked down the hall into the front room of her penthouse, and pulled open the door. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Ariadne, are you okay?" Arthur pushed past her, surveying the room, before turning his attention back to her.

"I fell _asleep_, Arthur. Don't freak out." Rolling her eyes, she stepped aside to allow Eames and Yusuf into the room.

Eames snickered. "Don't freak out, Arthur." He mocked, sitting down on the sofa.

Yusuf smiled, and sat down beside him. "Okay, so Arthur got the research for our mark, this time. It should be fairly easy, we just thought you should hear the plan as well."

"Thanks," Ariadne yawned, sitting down at the table. "Would you guys like some coffee?"

"Actually, do you have any hard liquor?" Eames asked, glancing up.

"Eames," Arthur said, a warning in his voice. "This is business."

"Right, sorry. Here we go." He pulled a laptop out of his briefcase. "Our mark is a Mr. Wilson, of Berlin. He's believed to have information of great importance to a friend of Saito's."

"That sounds easy," Ariadne replied.

"Sounds," Yusuf repeated. "We all know things like that are never as easy as they sound."

"Right," She said, rubbing her eyes. "What information do you have on this Wilson guy?"

"Well," Arthur started, shuffling through his papers. "We know that…."

* * *

_His voice… Damn it, Ariadne! Snap out of it. But his eyes, oh god, those eyes…_

* * *

"Ah, darling, you're awake. Sorry to disturb you." Eames smiled as he reached over her to grab a paper Arthur was offering him.

"What?"

"You went back to sleep." Arthur answered.

"Looked quite peaceful, actually." Eames said, pulling his laptop back out. "No one had the heart to wake you."

"I'm so sorry," She groaned, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I don't know what's gotten into me." She said, standing to pour herself a cup of coffee. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"Are you kidding me?" Ariadne turned to Yusuf. "And you guys just let me sleep?"

"It looked like you were dreaming." Yusuf explained. "None of us can anymore. We didn't want to disturb you."

Ariadne sat back down. Yusuf and Eames had moved into the dining room while she was asleep, and all four of them were at the table, a large pile of papers between them.

"Do you still dream Ariadne?" Arthur asked casually, glancing up from the research papers.

She nodded slightly. "Sometimes…."

"What do you dream of?"

"I—" Ariadne blushed. "I can't tell you that."

Eames smirked from behind his laptop.

"I see," Arthur said. "Here, take some papers."

* * *

It was past midnight when Yusuf decided to call it a night. "Eames, I'm heading out, are you going to need a ride?"

"Yeah, let me wake up Sleeping Beauty over here." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Arthur, get your lazy ass up." Arthur didn't move.

"Hey, you guys don't worry about it." Ariadne said. "It's late, you should go. If he wakes up, I've got a spare bedroom he can have for the night."

"Alright, if you insist." Eames smiled. "Cheers."

Ariadne closed the door behind them and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Walking over to the table where Arthur had fallen asleep, his head on his arms, Ariadne gathered up all the papers. "Arthur," She sighed. That had to be uncomfortable. "Arthur, wake up." She lifted his arms up, and coaxed him, half-asleep, from the chair and down the hallway. "I have a spare bedroom here." She explained. "C'mon."

Finally, he collapsed on the bed, rolling onto his side with a snore.

"God, Arthur," Ariadne whispered, pulling the sheets up over him. "Why are you so freaking amazing?" Sighing, Ariadne turned to leave, but Arthur grasped her hand.

"Wait," He said.

Ariadne blushed. "When- when did you wake up?"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said. "What do you dream of?"

"I can't tell you that," She replied. "They're my dreams."

"But you told me I was amazing." He pointed out.

"But you weren't supposed to hear that!" She turned to leave. "Good night."

"Wait! Ariadne…."

"_Quick, give me a kiss."_

"What?" She sighed, turning in the doorway.

"You're lucky you can still dream, you know."

"Not much longer," She said. "They'll disappear soon enough, just like yours."

"Why won't you share them?" He asked.

She hesitated. "They're personal." She turned and left the room.

Once in her own room, Ariadne took out her golden pawn. Setting it on her desk, she flicked it. It tipped over easily. Sighing, she put it back on her nightstand, before climbing into bed.

* * *

"_Ariadne, wait." Arthur's voice called her back into the spare room. _

"_What?" She sighed, her hand resting on the doorframe. _

"_Quick, give me a kiss." _

_Ariadne blinked. "Arthur, what?" He didn't reply, instead, he stood up and pulled her towards him, kissing her full on the lips. _

"_I love you Ariadne."_

_She blushed. "Arthur, I…" He kissed her again, this time, pulling her down onto the bed beside him. "Are you sure about this?" She asked._

_He smiled. "Ariadne…. Wake up."_

"_What?"_

* * *

"Ariadne. Wake up."

"Ungh." Ariadne groaned, rolling over onto her side, away from the shaking hands.

"C'mon, Ariadne." There was a note of impatience in his voice, something about it that caused her to sit up despite her bleary eyes.

"What is it?" She yawned, stretching her arms out, causing the blanket around her to fall to her waist, exposing the swell of her breasts under her tank top.

"Umm…" Arthur swallowed. "It's almost eleven. I thought you'd like to be up by now."

She groaned. Throwing back the blanket, she stood up, glancing around the room for her totem. Finding it, she tipped it over easily. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair shakily. "There's eggs and milk in the kitchen if you want something. I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay." He started to leave. "Oh, and Ariadne?"

"Yeah?" She asked, absentmindedly searching for a pair of jeans.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

She froze. "What?" There was no answer. "Arthur? What did you hear?" She made her way into the kitchen. "Arthur what did I say?"

"Oh, nothing important…" He smiled, as he poured two glasses of milk.

"Arthur, god damn it, what did you hear?"

"If you really want to know, you'll have to show me what you dream about."

"I already told you, it's personal- Wait. _Show_ you? What makes you think it's something I can show you?"

"Fine. But you're adorable when you sleep, too." He winked, turning to go back to the spare bedroom.

Clutching her totem, Ariadne followed. "Arthur, what all did you hear me say? I know you heard something."

She followed him into the bedroom, and crossed her arms. "You might as well just tell me what you heard."

"Quick, give me a kiss." She blinked, as their lips met once more. This time, however, it wasn't a soft brush against one another. This time, it was deeper, more passionate.

"_I love you, Ariadne."_

She shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Arthur asked, looking concerned.

"No… No, I'm fine."

"What do you dream of?" He murmured, wrapping a hand around her waist, gently nuzzling the side of her neck.

"I—" She was cut off by another kiss.

"I love you, Ariadne."

She blushed. "I… I love you too, Arthur."

He pulled her down on the bed next to him. "Why don't you show me what you dream of?"

* * *

Ariadne awoke alone in her spare bed. Frowning, she felt around for her totem. Upon finding, she tipped it lightly. It wobbled, slightly before slowly falling over.

So, this was real, she thought. But what _was_ it? What exactly had happened?

"Ah, you're awake."

Ariadne looked up to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

"That wasn't so bad really, telling me your dreams." She blushed again. "Hey," he whispered, cupping her face. "It just means when your dreams go, you'll still have the memories."

She smiled. "Well, then why don't you tell me what you heard this morning?"

He smirked. "If you insist."


End file.
